leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM079
* Closed * * }} Showering the World with Love! (Japanese: メテノとベベノム、星空に消えた約束！ and , the Promise that Disappeared into the Starry Sky!) is the 79th episode of the , and the 1,018th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 14, 2018, in New Zealand on October 5, 2018, in Australia and the United Kingdom on November 1, 2018, in Canada on November 3, 2018, and in the United States on November 17, 2018. Blurb Our heroes are stargazing, little suspecting the spectacle that awaits them in the night sky! The Pokémon School students are visiting Hokulani Observatory for a meteor shower—no, it’s a Minior shower! The space-dwelling Pokémon fall to the ground, their heavy shells cracking open in a beautiful display of color and light. Poipole helps one orange Minior escape its shell, and they quickly become friends! After the next night’s shower, the colorful Pokémon float up into the sky…and gradually disappear, including Poipole’s friend. Sophocles’s cousin Molayne explains that this is the natural order of things, and Sophocles sadly remembers a Minior he befriended years ago, who vanished in the same way. It’s a bittersweet moment, but our heroes are grateful for the experience! Plot leads his students up to the Hokulani Observatory when they spot several shooting stars falling nearby. Seeing this, the group decides to make some wishes: asks for Aina's Kitchen to become famous, hopes that his sister and remain in good health, while hopes to hook a , wants to be Snowy's friend forever and dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master. takes photos of the event, but clarifies that the group witnessed , a Pokémon from outer space. Kukui commends Sophocles's knowledge and admits to his students that Minior is the reason they are having the excursion. The soon arrive at the observatory and are greeted by Molayne; Sophocles calls his cousin Big Mo and he is Little So. Kiawe peers through the large telescope and is instantly amazed by the vastness of space. Ash is told to wait his turn and notices Sophocles is not as excited as the other students. Molayne explains that Sophocles has seen space many a time since he was a small kid. Sophocles states that he once made friends with a Minior and points to its shell on top of a table. Ash goes to examine the shell closer and notices something inside, but it turns out to be who sprays Ash in a red liquid. Molayne watches Poipole with intrigue. As Ash scolds it, Poipole bumps into Pikachu causing him to fall into his food and he releases an attack. Fortunately, 's Ability absorbs the current. But it soon becomes overexcited and electrocutes everyone after Molayne's appears. Molayne escorts the school group outside to do some stargazing. Lillie points out the , Ash makes out Pikachu and Poipole constellations, while Lana points to a formation. The group rush over to Starfall Hill, where the mystical Minior captivates the student's attention. Poipole instantly adores a pink core Minior, and the group soon find themselves surrounded by many different colored Minior. Rotom provides some information while Molayne explains that Minior eat space dust which goes on to make its hardened shell. He adds that the core's color is dependent on what materials they consume. Sophocles states that the reason they fall onto the is because of the weight of their shells. While Kiawe hopes to one day show his sister, the enchanting scene causes Sophocles to have a brief flashback. The group watch as the Minior begin to float upwards. Poipole notices one still in its shell and Ash attempts to force it out. However Molayne warns him against it as Minior are prone to explode. While Ash and Kiawe struggle to carry the Minior back to the observatory, Sophocles's flashback continues as he seems to remember attempting to open its shell by hand but nothing else. The next morning, Kukui and Molayne enjoy the frigid air and bright sunrise, believing the night's conditions will be perfect for more Minior viewing. Molayne asks Kukui how much does he want the children to learn about Minior, and Kukui replies that the experience is good for them. While the students are sound asleep in bunks, Poipole ventures over to the blanket-covered Minior and touches it with its tail. Much to its surprise, Minior's shell cracks open and a bright light begins to fill the room. Poipole's scream wakes up the drowsy students and they make it in time to witness Minior's shell crack open and reveal its orange core. Sophocles instantly remembers the identical scene from his past, though with a pink core Minior emerging and his memory jolts to his teary face. While Minior explores its new surroundings, it is sent into a spin after Poipole covers it in a blue liquid. As an apology, Poipole inks a Minior mural on one of the laboratory walls, and the pair soon become friends. The students spend their day sliding down a hill and playing an intense game of Pokémon Base. Afterwards, Molayne catches his cousin sitting by himself underneath a tree and asks if anything is wrong. Sophocles admits that he has been thinking a lot and cannot remember anything about the time he found a Minior. Meanwhile, Kukui calls all the students for a break. Over a picnic lunch, Lillie wonders if Minior will return like the others. Molayne says that tonight will be the peak of the shower event, with plenty of color. Ash asks Sophocles if his Minior had returned, and he confesses that he cannot remember. At night the group relish in another spectacular Minior shower. Sophocles's memories are becoming clearer as he remembers watching his Minior make its way over to several other Minior. Molayne walks over to Ash and Kiawe who are examining a fragile piece of shell. He add that Minior's shells tend to burn up when they enter the world's atmosphere, leaving only the core. Ash asks about the orange core Minior's shell, and Molayne states that its heavier shell is a rarity. Sophocles finally clarifies and believes his Minior floated back to space with the others. Just as it occurs, Poipole, Ash and the others watch on as Sophocles explains that the Minior simply fade away as they are no longer protected by their shells. Everyone is saddened by Minior's disappearance but humbled by the experience. Kukui explains that memories of friendship are far more important than one having a friend with them, as Ash offers comfort to Poipole. Lana suddenly spots an actual Rayquaza flying overhead, and Sophocles explains that it is also a space Pokémon. Major events * and travel to Ula'ula Island to visit Hokulani Observatory. * Ash, , , , and meet 's cousin, Molayne, for the first time. Debuts Humans * Molayne (in person) Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Molayne Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international), ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Molayne's) * (multiple; ; debut) * (Alola Form) * (Alola Form; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * Trivia * Poké Problem: Where does the group go in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: Hokulani Observatory, Wela Volcano, the Kanto region, Haina Desert ** Answer: Hokulani Observatory * Future Connection is used as an insert song when and are playing with . * Ash and his classmates narrate the preview for the next episode. * and Molayne read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. Errors Dub edits * The Japanese text depicting Ball and Swing's names are edited out in the dub. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |ko= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |he= |th= }} 079 Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes storyboarded by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Australia before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Ein spektakulärer Schauer! es:EP1022 fr:SL079 it:SM079 ja:SM編第79話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第79集